Conduct Unbecoming
Conduct Unbecoming is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories given to protagonist Victor Vance by Jerry Martinez on the Fort Baxter military base in Vice City. The mission becomes available after completing Cleaning House. Mission Victor Vance goes to see Sergeant Jerry Martinez, who is watching a Candy Suxxx film. Martinez tells Victor to find and bring back a prostitute called Mary. Victor questions Martinez about the drugs he is hiding and Martinez says he will take the drugs whilst he is off base, and tells Victor to see Phil Cassidy for a gift. Victor drives to Phil who has a red Stinger for Victor from Martinez. Victor drives around Viceport looking for Mary, but instead finds another prostitute called Mona. Mona informs Victor that Mary is at a party on Starfish Island. Victor drives Mona to the party and then finds Mary, saying that they are leaving. Two party goers, who have paid for Mary's services, decide to put up a struggle but are killed by Victor. Victor drives back to Fort Baxter military base with Mary and is met by Sergeant Peppah. Sergeant Peppah questions him about the drugs and then about Mary, before kicking Victor out of the army. Victor, in civilian clothes, gets paged by Phil Cassidy, saying he has both work and a place to stay. Victor goes to the home, 101 Bayshore Avenue, and the mission is completed. Script Sergeant Jerry Martinez: Hooo! Hey, Victor Vance! Wow... did anyone ever tell you you've got a really dumb name? Victor Vance: No, no one's ever mentioned that before. Sergeant Jerry Martinez: Oh my, look at that... hey, is that legal? Can animals give consent? Victor Vance: I don't know. Listen, Jerry. Can you stash that weed somewhere else? Sergeant Jerry Martinez: Weed? What weed? Ha ha ha! I'm shitting with you, come on! Having fun, rock and roll! Oh, would you fucking relax, my friend? Victor Vance: Look, I'm not some idiot that you can just... Sergeant Jerry Martinez: I never called you an idiot. Oh, shhh, shhh - look at that - oooh, now she got a pig and a horse. Hooowee! Heh heh. That's Candy Suxxx! He he he! That's some guy's daughter man! Victor Vance: Listen, Jerry - Sergeant Jerry Martinez: No, you listen, huh? Oh, dude - would you look at that - man - I gotta get laid. Oh jeez... Hey, if you weren't such a square I'd do you, huh? Ha ha ha! I'm joking. Come on. This is the army - not the navy, huh? Heh heh heh! Listen, man, I need a broad, huh? Oh - I need Mary... Mary, yeah, oh, Mary, Mary quite contrary... Ha ha ha! Oh come on man, I need a favor. Victor Vance: I need you to collect your pot, dude. Sergeant Jerry Martinez: Sure. I'll go get that from your quarters, you go get Mary for me, okay? She's over at Viceport. Oh, and go see Phil again. He said something about a gift for you. Victor Vance: I don't trust you, Martinez. Sergeant Jerry Martinez: Hey, that is not an appropriate way to speak to a superior officer. Ha ha ha! Now get on with it. Victor Vance: The reefer is under my bed. Sergeant Jerry Martinez: Oh, genius! Great hiding place... what are you? 15? Hurry up... oh hey, tell Mary I love her! Victor Vance: Fucking idiot! (Victor drives to 102 Bayshore Avenue in Viceport and meets Phil Cassidy). Phil Cassidy: Hey Vic. How you doing? Martinez wanted me to give you this. Don't worry, it's non-traceable. Victor Vance: Don't worry? Man, I'm getting too deep into this shit. (Victor begins to search for Mary around Viceport). Victor Vance: Do you know Mary? Mona: If you want Mary, she's at a party up on Starfish. I'm heading over there myself; you can give me a lift. (Victor begins to drive to Starfish Island) Mona: I'm Mona, by the way. If there's anything I can do for you, or to you, just let me know. (Victor drives to the party on Starfish Island). Mona: Thanks for the ride rugged fella. Maybe I can pay you back in kind later? Victor Vance: I just need to find Mary. Mona: Sure. She's right over there. Victor Vance: Are you Mary? C'mon. Let's go. Party Goer #1: Hey, we've paid for her! She's not going anywhere! Victor Vance: Is that a fact? Party Goer #2: Damn right! C'mon! Let's get this lowlife nobody, and teach this bitch a lesson too! (Victor kills the party goers attacking him and Mary). Mary: Take it easy, muscles, I've got a delicate disposition. (Victor begins to drive back to Fort Baxter military base). Mary: Did Martinez send you? That cockroach still owes me from last time. (Victor drives Mary back to Fort Baxter military base). Sergeant Peppah: Corporal Vance! Would you care to explain why there's marijuana hidden under your bed? And who the Sam Hill is this? Mary: Hey buddy, listen I charge more for groups. Sergeant Peppah: You brought a whore onto the base! Have you no shame boy! Are you a moron? Is that it? DRUGS! WHORES! You're out of here soldier! You're a disgrace. (Victor is kicked out of the army and is outside Fort Baxter military base in civilian clothing). Phil Cassidy (Pager): I've got work for you - and a place to stay if you need it... (Victor drives to Phil Cassidy's home - 101 Bayshore Avenue). Reward The reward for the mission is 101 Bayshore Avenue and the unlocking of the mission Cholo Victory for Phil Cassidy. Video walkthrough Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories